User talk:Rriity
__TOC__ -- Wikia (Talk) 17:08, September 23, 2011 Hi Rriity, Im sdgsgfs ur partner in blog. Well, can u plz post in in my blog today cuz i will be busy. Hey sdgsgfs! I will sure post...if there will be something new xD since the fair started theres nothing new..but i can post the new prizes that are coming tommorow! RE:Hello Hello Rriity, I saw the message you send me on my talk page. untill now i thaught im the only active israeli user on this wiki, and i think it's pretty cool i'm not the only one. I hope you enjoy editink the Club Penguin Wiki :) !שתהיה לך שנה טובה ומתוקה כדבש Penguin-Pal 05:57, September 29, 2011 (UTC) hey! ritty i have heard of you and im going to join sdgsgf's blog becase evrytime i have an idea or others for club penguin i can post on the blogpost waddle on cp!:) Kevin81Levin Camp Penguins Color Contest Hello Rriity, Today I made the "Camp Penguins Color Contest". This contest is about new ideas for Colors on Club Penguin. You can learn more about the contest Here. I hope you'll join the contest. Who knows? Maybe you will be the 1st winner! Note: the contest will be closed on October 20. New Template I have made a new limited edition template. I hope you like it and it encourages you to edit more but remember... Don't vandalize or cheat! Please don't put this on your templates list unless you have the qualifications to pass. I will award the template. Nintendo 300Talk RE Hi Rriity, I remember you told me that you come from israel too in Rosh Hashana. I'm sorry but i do not have a twitter account, in case you wanted to know. P.S. have a happy passover vacation! Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 06:22, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Free items for all! Ocean6100 (talk) 20:51, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Surprise Cap123 (Talk) 08:47, October 4, 2012 (UTC) RE:about CP files Hi Rriity, There are 2 ways to find unreleased items: #'Searching files one by one by ID:' This way takes much more time than the first way, but would usually allow finding files that do not appear on the second way. It's done by going to the latest SWF files (for example: Clothing icons (random link)). If you are looking for clothing swf, note that every thausand files, there will be for a different clothing type (+1000 for head items, +9000 for backgrounds, etc.). t note that some mascots items only exist in the sprites folder, and sometimes even in the paper folder. #'Searching in JSON files:' JSON is a special script, that is very simple in its structure and doesn't take much time to read, like in other files. What JSON files do, is to store data, and CP uses a variety of them. We have a Special Page for a list of JSON pages. You might want to see the Clothing or the Rooms files, as tehy are mostly used. You can use Ctrl+F to search for a particular item ID or room ID or name to look for many data about it (item price, room music, room ID, etc.). Another useful page is the Action frames file. It tells the server in what combination of clothing you can do special dances, so by looking at a line with the ninja mask, for example, you may find Sensei's clothing items. For more JSON files, you can go to the wiki's JSON list page. I hope this helps. If you have any other questions, please feel free to ask. ( ) 13:54, November 3, 2012 (UTC)